


Reassurance

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: While blinded in "Brain of Morbius," Sarah needs reassurance.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written partly to explain why the Doctor's shirt is completely unbuttoned while Solon is checking Sarah's eyes.

 Sarah clung with one hand to the Doctor jacket, her other outstretched in front of her, as he led her down the stairs to Solon’s laboratory. With his hand holding hers and his other hand on her back, she knew he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her on the way. But, even though she could no longer see her surroundings, the atmosphere in Solon’s home felt oppressive and dark and cold, a definite change from the open daylight where they had been only a few minutes ago. She couldn’t help but to let unpleasant thoughts rise to the surface of her mind. She shivered.

 The Doctor’s hand slid around her side and tightened, as he said quietly, “It’ll be alright, Sarah.”

 “Yes, I know…” Sarah breathed.

 “Here we are,” Solon said a moment later. “Get her situated while I find the right instruments. Condo, come with me.”

 The Doctor guided Sarah over to a chair, and started to gently push her down, but Sarah shook her head and turned into him. She looked up to his face, through familiarity of where it should be.

 “Doctor, I know you don’t want to think about this… possibility, neither to do I, but what if this is… what if it’s permanent?”

 “Sarah-“

 “You think it could be. Why else would you want to ask Solon for a diagnosis?”

 “There’s no harm in a second opinion, is there?”

 Sarah clutched at the scarf. “You’re not answering my question.”

 “If that’s a possibility, then we’ll deal with it if it’s true.”

 Sarah shook her head and tipped her forehead into the Doctor’s shoulder.

 “Come on, Sarah, you can’t lose hope.” At the lack of reaction, he added teasingly, “My threat from earlier still stands.”

 Sarah let out a weak chuckle. But the oppressive weight of the building and situation quickly brought her thoughts back to the unpleasant. “You’d take me home, and leave me…” she near-whispered.

 The Doctor stared down at the top of Sarah’s head in shock. “Leave you?”

 “You’d have to, wouldn’t you?”

 “Why would I have to do anything of the sort?”

 “You don’t… you don’t need me dragging you down, especially not with the situations we frequently end up in.”

 “Dragging me down?” The Doctor gently pushed Sarah a few inches away, and kept one hand on her shoulder. “When have I ever thought you dragged me down?”

 Sarah shrugged. “I can’t see. I-I’d be a burden. I can’t expect you to keep me around or-“ she broke off with a frustrated noise.

 The Doctor stared at her for a long moment, seeing the tears welling in her hazel eyes. “You really think…?” He blew out a long breath, then with one hand quickly undid the buttons of his vest and shirt. He leaned in close to her, and said softly, “Now, you listen to me, Sarah Jane Smith. I would not abandon you like that.” He took her hands in his, and pressed her palms to the skin of his chest, over his hearts.

 Sarah’s breath caught in her throat, and she tilted her gaze up to his face. The feel of his heartsbeat made her feel a little more safe, as it always did.  

 “If this isn’t something that can be fixed here and now, I would never abandon you. I would take you home, if that’s what you wanted, but I still would not leave you.”

 “You… you mean that?” Sarah blinked, and a few tears escaped.

 The Doctor’s grip on Sarah’s hands tightened as he kissed her forehead. “I mean every word.”

 Sarah bit her lip, and nodded. “I… I know you do. It’s just…”  

 “If this is that bad, I will do everything I can to fix it.”

 “And if you can’t, you still won’t leave me.”

 “Exactly. I promise.”

 Sarah accepted the promise, and with a shaky breath moved in close to him. She moved one hand from his chest, settling it on his waist, and replaced it with the side of her face. She closed her eyes and simply listened to the double-beat. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and pressed his mouth to her hair.

 “You mean far too much to me…” the Doctor murmured.

 When Solon and Condo returned, the Doctor and Sarah let go. Sarah wiped her eyes and calmly sat in the chair. She smiled a little as she felt the Doctor lean over the back of the chair, and interlock their fingers on the armrest. No, he wouldn’t leave her, no matter what the diagnosis was.

 ********

 After closing the door to the Tardis and imparting words of instruction to the Sisterhood of Karn, the Doctor set the Tardis to dematerialize from the shrine. Once safely away, he turned to Sarah, who was standing there with a smile, holding out the door key for him to take back.

 The Doctor returned the smile and took the key, putting it over his head to hang around his neck. Then he took Sarah’s hand in one of his, and raised his other hand to settle on her cheek. His smile turned to an expression of concern. “Your eyes are completely normal?”

 Sarah nodded. “Like it never happened.”

 “You’re certain?” he asked, gazing into the hazel colour.

 “Yes. I’d think I’d know if they were or not.” Sarah put her hand over the larger one on her face. “I promise. Doesn’t even sting or anything.”

 “Good, that’s… that’s good. They are quite beautiful.” The Doctor closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “I was scared, you know.”

 “You were scared? I thought I was losing you at the end there.”

 “I meant… the possibility of not being seen by you again.”

 “Well, that didn’t happen. The effect wore off, and I’m fine.” Sarah’s fingers found the buttons of the Doctor’s shirt and started undoing them. “No need to worry about it.”

 “I suppose you’re right…” the Doctor whispered. His hand let go of hers to slide around her side and rest on her back. He let out a low hum as both of Sarah’s hands separated his now-unbuttoned shirt to lay over his hearts.

 Sarah smiled and tilted her head up to place a kiss on the side of the Doctor’s mouth. He turned his head to initiate a proper kiss, his hand on her back pulling her in closer. Her fingernails lightly scratched over his chest as she melted into his touch. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become passionate.

 When they pulled away for air, she asked, “About that engagement you mentioned to Ohica as we left?”

 “Hm?”

 “Did you mean an engagement in my bedroom?” Sarah asked, her mouth splitting into a grin.

 His expression mirrored hers as he answered, “That would be a good place, yes. Lead on.”

 Sarah took his hand and turned to the door leading to the interior corridors of the Tardis. The Doctor’s grin widened as she pulled him along after her.


End file.
